The present invention is generally directed to beverage containers and, more specifically, to containers that include fluid routers to facilitate the consumption of the beverage.
Conventional beverage containers are meant for use with a single straw that must extend through a generally linear path from the lid to the bottom of the drink container.
It may be advantageous to provide a system for a consumable beverage that is preferably adapted to allow the fluid flow path to be varied while still using a generally linear drinking straw.